Pokemon Kingdoms: Rattata Stands Tall
by Jac of Stars
Summary: Fang is a young Rattata in a village that is continuously attacked by Skarmory. Fang is the only Rattata capable of Fire Attacks. Can he stop these Skarmory, or die trying?
1. Fang, The Fire Rattata

_Fang's POV..._

My name is Fang. I am a creature of the Nezumi Village: a village of Rattatas who work together. The village is in the Viridian Forest_, _as the humans would call it, by a lake. I am different than the rest of the villagers: my fur is red with black stripes because my father is a Growlithe, but I'm not treated like an outcast, seeing as the village needs all the help it can get. This village has 1 problem larger than anything else-

"CAAAAAAW! Caw Caw!"

And that would be it. My village is the hunting ground of The Harpies: a vicious group of Skarmory. The large, steel Pokemon attack this village for food, resources, and if we're unlucky, prey. So currently, I'm running to hut, which is just the cover of the dens in the village, but none of us are fast enough to get into any once their close.

"Hello my prey." cooed a Skarmory with a brown body and green feathers [**their called The HARPIES so yeah, they're all female**] known as Blade, the leader of The Harpies. "I hope you enjoy our visit." she told us and as soon as she did, we ran for shelter as the twisted birds of prey rose to the sky so they can come back down and get us.

(_Of all villages with Mice Pokemon, they hunt down this one_) I thought as I ran for my hut.

"Air Cutter!" one of The Harpies cried as she flapped her wings, causing blade like winds to slash through almost everything, exposing the dens we were going to hide in, not like it makes a difference seeing as their too big to go after us.

"Ah! Help me!" shouted a female, squeaky voice. I turned my head to see a Rattata under the claw of a Skarmory. This Rattata had yellow fur and a star shaped scar on her forehead. It was Star! Star is my best friend ever since we were little...or littler.

"Finally! A meal." the Skarmory crushing her laughed as she flung her into the air, this was the dreadful part! Rattatas aren't all that movable in the air, so if someone doesn't do something, which they won't out of fear, then who will?

"AH!" I heard Star scream once again, and I knew what I had to do.

"Flame Wheel!" he shouted as fire came around me as I curled into a ball and stroke the Skarmory across the face hard, badly burning the metal bird and causing Star to safety, but painfully, fall on her stomach.

"You bastard!" she screamed at me [**remember, T rating**] as I landed on my 2 feet. She was about to attack until a "CAW!" pierced the air. We all looked to see Blade calling them back as she took off into the sky. The others followed, but the 1 I attacked glared at my. "You haven't heard the last of Silver, pest." she told me as she flew off.

After they all flew away, I heard cheering. All the Rattatas were cheering for me. I was soon surrounded by Rattatas that were congratulating me.

"Congratulations man!"

"You were _so _brave!"

"Your inherited move Flame Wheel came in handy."

"Thanks, but they'll be back." I told them as I tried to escape the crowd.

"Young Fang is correct." Said an old brittle voice. They all turned away from me to see a wrinkly old Rattata with a Focus Sash like a headband: the village elder by the name a Scrappy. "The Harpies will return soon. They will come in greater numbers. We must prepare ourselves for their arrival." Scrappy warned us.

"But Elder Scrappy, how do we prepare for such an enemy. Fang is the only 1 that can use fire attacks." Star asked him.

"Indeed. Which is why I will take Fang to Smog at the hot springs to train Fang personally." he announced. The Rattata all remained quite, unknown whether to be glad or not.

"But Elder Scrappy," I said as the old Rattata looked to me, "with all due respect, the only fire move in my arsenal his Flame Wheel, and that is because of genetics. How can I learn more fire attacks?" I asked worriedly.

"Believe me, you will. It's in your blood. I should know because I knew your father." he told me. I nodded. I walked back to my den to prepare for my training.

* * *

_Out of Fang's POV..._

The Harpies were flying back to their nest on Cinnabar Island [**I know, it's really far away, but they are fast!**] their island.

"Why did we have to retreat?" snapped Silver, the Skarmory crushing Star from before.

"Simple. To give them a false sense of security. No point in not letting them have _some _faith before we destroy everything." Blade explained as they flew towards their nest. "Trust me my faithful followers, they will all fall soon!" she announced as she and the rest of them all laughed as they approached the nests.

* * *

**What do y'all think? Do you think it's good? Bad? Review pls! Also, the reason Fang's fur is like a Growlithe is because if a Rattata Breeds with a Growlithe, the Rattata can use Flame Wheel, so why not change the fur color?**


	2. Smog, The Trainer

**It's time for the story to continue [finally!] I would like to thank the following!**

**Ultima-owner for be my 1st reviewer of this story  
RunningWithWolves11 for the advise. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**_Fang's POV..._

After The Harpies' attack, me and Elder Scrappy walked through out of Nezumi Village to seek Smog at the hot springs. The hot springs were dug up by Gravelers and it usual is filled with Water and Fire types, so naturally you would expect Smog to be there.

"Elder Scrappy, can we not find another creature that can use Fire Attacks?" I asked him. The old Rattata turned around to face me.

"You are the only Rattata in the village, and possible all of Kanto, that can use Fire Attacks. And it isn't our village's way to seek outside help." the Elder told me. Unfortunately, he was right on both accounts.

Our village doesn't ask for outside help due to its honor, which I completely don't understand. Also, not many Rattatas mate with Growlithes so...I am quite rare. Just as things were getting to quite, we heard a twig snap in a bush not to far. Elder Scrappy instantly jumped into the air to attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Elder Scrappy cried as a dark ball of energy appeared in front of his mouth as he shot it at the bush. When it made contact, there was an explosion as smoke came from the bush. "All right! Show yourself!" he shouted as he landed.

"With all due respect Elder Scrappy, did you have to do that?" cried a voice I knew to well as I sighed. Out of the bush came Star, now with a few scratches on her from the Shadow Ball.

"Star, why are you here?" Elder Scrappy asked, calming his old heart.

"Well, seeing as Fang is to lazy to do anything, unless it sustains his life, I think I should make sure he sticks to his training." Star reasoned.

(_Surely he isn't going to actually consider it!_) I thought to myself, even though she was right. The only reason I helped her is because if she dies, I will have nobody to talk to.

"Alright. Just make sure he sticks to his training." he told her. Wait, WHAT? Great...

As the 3 of us walked further and further, we could feel the air getting hotter, we were getting closer to the hot spring.

"Are we getting close?" Star asked. After passing a large leafed branch, she was answered. The hot spring was surrounded by rocks and had many Pokemon enjoying the warm water. We didn't hesitate to jump into the water to relax after the long walk, until a Torkoal came, possibly 25 of age.

"What brings you here teach?" asked the Torkoal to Elder Scrappy. Teach? could he be Smog?

"It's been awhile Smog. How's your father?" Elder Scrappy asked casually. Is Smog Elder Scrappy's apprentice?

"He's Ok. Anyway, who's the two young Rattatas?" Smog asked as he looked at us. Before the Elder could speak, Star opened her big mouth.

"Hi! My name is Star because of this scar on my forehead, and his name is Fang. I am energetic and hard-working as he is incredibly lazy to do anything unless he has to. We are both 14 of age." she introduced, not even bothering to stop for air. Smog couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let me guess, you want me to train him how to use Fire Attacks." Smog guessed looking at Elder Scrappy.

"Please Smog, our village needs the assistance." Elder Scrappy told him. Smog nodded, apparently understanding the whole 'honor' thing.

"Alright, I'll train him in using Fire Attacks." Smog said, and as he did every last Fire Pokemon stared at us...mostly me.

"Teach a Rattata Fire Attacks?"

"Ridiculous! The only Fire 'Attacks' they can use is Sunny Day."

"What makes him so special?" They all randomly said. Smog just looked at me, wanting me to prove them wrong. After sighing in defeat, I got out of the water and shook my fur dry.

"Flame Wheel!" I cried out as I spun around with fire around me in a ball of fire as I rolled into the nearest big rock, to the shock of the Fire Pokemon.

"How did he do that?"

"Did the humans get to him?"

"That has to be it?" They started to say randomly again.

"Actually, my father was a Growlithe." I explained to them. Which they began to talk about me again.

"Growlithes and Rattatas? What is the world coming to?"

"So he's a mix breed? How repulsive."

"He is a freak of nature." Most of their comments were like that and after awhile, it started to hurt.

"Over Heat!" roared Smog as he blasted a blast of pure fire, hitting the largest rock at the hot spring to get their attention. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Calling someone a freak when they have a gift. This Rattata has the potential to use Fire Attacks. I'm going to train this Rattata so he can use his gift properly." He announced.

Everyone was silent to his announcement.

"So, are you ready for your training?" he asked me as I nodded my head. (_This is not going to be easy_) I groaned to myself.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I hope you like where this is going.**


	3. The Training

**Time for chapter 3!

* * *

**_Fang's POV_

"Well, I better return to the Nezumi village." Elder Scrappy told us as he exited the hot spring. "Remember: Fang, train hard. The fate of the village is in your paws." (_Yeah, but no pressure._) "And Star, make sure that Fang sticks to his training." (_Ok...seriously! I'm not _that _lazy._) After those words, Elder Scrappy left the hot spring to return to the village and it was just me, Star, and Smog.

"Ok...how long do we have until The Harpies attack?" Smog asked us as he got out of the water himself.

"We have about 7 days before there next attack since they just attacked today." Star informed him.

"Then we have 7 days to teach Fang an arsenal of Fire Attacks." Smog told us. (_Hang on! I thought _you_ were training me. What's this we?_) "Come with me." Smog told us as he exited the hot spring and walked north, the village is east, and we followed sooth as he walked deeper into the forest.

After awhile, the temperature started to drop. At first, me and Star didn't notice, but after awhile it was starting to get to us. It was relaxing to me.

"Where are we heading?" Star asked. Once again, she was answered as we saw a clearing with lots and lots of seeds that were Crimson Red. Smog picked 1 up in his mouth and tossed it to me.

"Go ahead. Eat it." Smog told me.

"Ok..." I answered as I ate the seed. In no time after, I started to sweat, then my face turned even redder than ever before, then I shot out fire straight from my mouth and after there was steam and this hurt like hell! "OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH..." I kept shouting over and over again running around to cool off my mouth it eventually stopped burning. "What the hell were those?"

"These were Blast Seeds dipped in Tomato Berry Juice and cooked on hot coals." Smog told us. Star couldn't stop laughing at me after my episode. (_It's not nice to laugh at my pain._)

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Star tried to apologize, but she was still laughing. "But it was funny!"

"What was the point of me eating that?" I shouted, my mouth still on fire...now I see where this is going.

"Since we only have 7 days, I'm going to try and teach you the Flamethrower technique." he told me. Is he insane?

"Smog, aren't you suppose to learn Ember, _then _Flamethrower?" I asked him.

"Yes, but that takes months. We're just going to get to the point." Smog said with a smug smile. "Now that you know how it feels to shoot fire from your mouth-" (_No I don't! All I did was eat a super hot blast seed!_) "-you must try the move Flamethrower."

"Uh Smog." Star started, "Are you sure this will work?" she asked concerned.

"Do not worry. I am sure your mate will not be harmed." he said to...wait, WHAT?

She/He is not my mate!" we both shouted at the now snickering Torkoal. "What's so funny?" Star asked him.

"Both of your faces are red." he pointed out. And he was right! Star's face was now scarlet and I can tell that my face was just as red. "Now then, all you have to do is concentrate your fire in your mouth, much like how you concentrate fire around your body and release it." Smog instructed.

So, I simply opened my mouth and immediately started to focus. I felt my body's fire energy surround me like I was using Flame Wheel. I then focused on the energy in front of my mouth as I opened it wider.

"Flamethrower!" I roared out of my mouth and a blast of fire bursted out...or so I thought. What actually happened was that...nothing happened. Not even smoke came from my mouth.

"That...was sad." Star told me. "All that heat came from your body and all that came out was your breath." Ok, now it was starting to get offensive.

"I'd like to see you do any better." I mumbled under my breath, only to receive a Double-Edge from the side. "What was that for?"

"For opening that mouth of yours." she yelled at me.

"You can't talk!"

"Ok, now you guys sound like a married couple." Smog told us. Both our faces lit up from the comment. "Now, I must go and attend to some work around the hot spring. Fang, keep practicing the Flamethrower. Star, every time he fails, give him a Blast Seed. Don't worry, there are plenty." Smog assured us as he started walking away.

"Don't worry, Fang will get it, even if he has to eat 500 of these." she told me. I am not liking this.

* * *

_That Night..._

I have been doing this for hours...I lost count after 5, and so far all I was able to do was shoot a hot wind that didn't do anything. I was tired, very tired and my vision was black, most likely from falling sleep. My stomach hurt from eating to many Blast Seeds and the incredibly hot and spicy food upset my stomach to no end.

"Wake up Fang! We have to keep training!" Star yelled right in my ear. How was she wide awake?

"No...more. Can't eat...to full!" I said groggily.

"Come on! We only have 7-6 more days left and-" "CAW!" Star was interrupted by a screech that pierced the air like a Scyther's scythe piercing a tree trunk. It didn't sound like a Skarmory, but out of instinct, I stood up to look around. Then, out of the clear black of the sky, a large brown bird-like Pokemon came swooping down, its talons in our direction.

"Duck!" I shouted as we both leaped forward, avoiding the talons that were going to grab us. It suddenly hit me-we're in a forest!

"Hello my pray." it said in a gruff voice. "My name is Shroud. And you 2 have the honor of being my dinner." he told us.

"Fat chance, feather brain! Hidden Power!" Star chanted as energy orbs came around her and fired at Shroud. Shroud was fast and quickly took flight into the air.

"You make me laugh. Hypnosis." he called as he starred into Star's eyes. They became instantly red as she was came into a trance.

"Leave her alone! Flame Wheel!" I shouted as fire came around my fur and I rolled at the jerk trying to eat my friend.

"How pitiful." he laughed as he was charging straight at me. "Reflect." he said as a clear, glass wall appeared in front of him and I ran right into it and and painfully bounced off, ramming into a tree with my fire gone. "Now to end this. Shadow Ball." he said as a dark ball of energy came in front of his beak and blasted me, causing me to lose contentiousness.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

I awoke some time later. What I see was the night sky, some burn marks around and on me, but no Star.

"Star? Star!" I screamed knowing what had happened...Star was taken by Shroud for a meal!

* * *

**Cliffhangers! Hanging from cliffs! And that's why they're called Cliffhangers!**


	4. Shade, The Hunter

**Time to continue!

* * *

**_Star's __POV..._

I finally regained consciousness.

(_Where am I? Why do I feel air but no ground?_) I thought to myself. (_No ground!_) I instantly opened my eyes and I saw grass and shrubs below me...the forest floor! I squirmed to free myself from whatever grip I was in, to no avail.

"So, I'm glad to see your awake." a sinister voice said to me. I looked up and what I could be was a Noctowl...it had to be the one that attacked me and Fang.

"Let me go! Put me down!" I shouted as I tried to free myself from his grip.

"Yeah...unless you can sprout wings, that isn't smart." he told me.

"Let me go you oversized Pidgey!" I shouted at him ,and he only increased the grip his talons had around my body.

"I am Shade! I am not a pathetic Noctowl, and you aren't in the position to make commands, seeing as I can either drop you and eat you dead or slowly kill you and eat." he said licking his beak. My stomach was doing flips from picturing it.

"You know, Fang will come and free me." I told him as I tried to figure out a way to get him to let me go.

"That freak-of-nature Rattata? HA!" he laughed, which made me want to kill this bastard. "He cannot catch up. I coated out scent during the flight so he cannot smell us, my wings don't make a sound, and we're to high up for him to hear us. By the time he does find my nest, you'll be in my gullet." he told me.

"Wanna bet?" I asked him with a smug smile. "Sunny Day!" I screeched as I made a small ball of light and held onto it with all my might.

* * *

_Fang's POV..._

I don't know exactly how long I've been running, but its been a while. And I still cannot find Shade! I can't smell, see, or hear him.

"How can I find someone without a lead?" I asked myself hoping I would get some kind of answer. That's when I felt a sudden warmth in the dark and black night. (_Warmth? It feels like someone used Sunny Day._)

And I was right! Someone was using Sunny Day. In the sky I saw a small bright orb being carried by something with wings. My chances are still slim, but if it gives me the chance to save my best friend and kick Shade's ass, then I'm all for it and with that I dashed in the light direction, hoping I'm not too late.

* * *

_Star's POV..._

Shade had brought me to his nest and immediately threw me onto it. I was surrounded by twigs, bones, and bits of fur.

"You insolent Rattata!" he screeched at me. I think he just used Astonish."I was going to kill you quickly and eat your dead body, but now I think I'll just tear you open slowly and painfully and eat you like that." he told me, I suddenly felt pale in fear. Was he serious?

"Y-your not serious!" I yelled. I wanted to use my Sucker Punch attack, but I was to shocked with fear to attack.

"I am." he said coldly as he approached me. I tried to walk back, but I was already at the edge of the nest. He rose 1 talon to impale me with and I think my heart just skipped a beat. "Say goodbye!" he told me as his talon rained down on me. I just closed my eyes, not wanting to see it coming.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony. Wait, what? I opened my eyes and saw Fang with his teeth glowing and biting Shade's wing. Shade tossed Fang off his wing and he hit the other edge of the nest. "How did you find me here rodent?"

"You Noctowl are losers." he said with a huff.

"What?" he shouted as his eyes grew red...er. Was he using Swagger? Was he crazy? "You dare insult me?" he screamed. He immediately took off flying at Fang with a Drill Peck ready, but he flew right past Fang.

"I didn't think that would work." Fang told me.

"It didn't." a voice said from nowhere and right at Fang with that Drill Peck, hurting him badly and him skidding across the nest.

* * *

_Fang's POV..._

Arceus that hurt! "I thought you were confused!" I yelled at him as he landed on his nest.

"Not in the slightest. Your swagger failed and I now have 2 meals." he laughed. That's when I felt something. Anger...rage...fire. I felt a fire growing in my stomach and he was fueling it. "Say your prayers! Drill Peck!" he said as he flew at me with his beak spinning.

"Flamethrower!" I screamed as fire bursted through my maw and engulfed the nocturnal Pokemon in flame. When it finally stopped, he was burnt to a crisp. Oh my Arceus! "Lets get out of here." I said hiding my excitement as we climbed out of the tree and found a nice hiding spot for the night.

I couldn't believe it, and I doubt she could either because she didn't saw a word the whole climb down and soon enough we were on the ground. He found a near by bush and slept there for the night.

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter. Remember: Review please!**


	5. Rick, The Jerk

**Wat up? Time for chapter 5!

* * *

**_Fang's POV..._

It was the light of sunrise that woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw the bush I was sleeping under. I looked around but I didn't see Star. It didn't surprise me because Star always woke up before I did. I tried to go back to sleep, until a splash of freezing water woke me up.

"Great Arceus! What the hell was that?" I screamed as I was soaked to the marrow from ice cold water. I turned and I saw Star with a hollowed out rock bowl that was wet from water.

"Smog wanted me to get you." Star said innocently. I just remembered what I did last night...NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK-OS! So I tiredly walked myself back through the forest and found my way back to the Hot spring. We saw Smog standing on a rock in the middle of the Hot Spring.

"Congratulations! You have mastered the Flamethrower technique." Smog announced to me. How did he know? Did Star tell him? "Now, for the next Fire Attack. You will be learning Fire Fang." he told me.

"Fire Fang?" I asked him.

"Yes Fire Fang. It's similar to the Flamethrower, but you don't blast it out your mouth, you keep it in and bit down on someone. It's like Hyper Fang and Flamethrower." he summarized.

"How will he learn it this time?" Star asked for me, I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Blast Seeds.

"Come with me." he said getting off his rock as we followed him. I groaned knowing it has something to do with pain. We walked so far from the Hot Spring. We were now deep into the Forest, it was starting to feel cool. I forgot it was mid Autumn.

After a couple minutes we came to a tree with a Sneasel on top of it who looked quite bored.

"Hey Rick? You awake?" Smog shouted at the Sneasel now known as Rick.

"I am know you fire-breathing-" he stopped talking when his eyes were on something. Tracing it, I found out it was on...Star? He quickly jumped down right in front of her. "Hello there. What do ya say when I'm done doing Smog's 100th favor, we go somewhere?" he asked Star, I felt my blood boil...wait! Why is my blood boiling? Why am I mad?

"Back off!" Star told him, taking a few steps back. And like a Jynx with a crush, he didn't get the point.

"Come on! We both know you can't resist me!" he told her getting closer.

"She said back off you under grown Furret!" I shouted at him. Wait...why did I shout at him? What did I care?

"...Heh. Heh heh. AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Rick bursted out into laughter. "This is too rich! These Rattata are love birds! Smog, this is to-OUCH!" he suddenly shouted from Star giving him a hard double-edge to the face.

"We aren't love birds!" Star shouted.

"Anyway..." Smog started trying to steer the conversation away from us. "I need you to make a large ice ball." he asked him. Rick did it without question, I guess wanting to get away from us.

"Ok, so what's the ice for?" he asked Smog.

"Simple. Fang here is the Fire Rattata-" (_Wait! When did I become famous?_) "-and I'm teaching him to use Fire Fang. I want him to concentrate using the move on this ice ball. Since it's not so hot here, it shouldn't start melting for a while." he explained. "Star, I must attend to the piece at the Hot Spring, so your going to watch Fang." he instructed.

"Ok Smog." she told him as he started to walk off.

"And don't you love birds start sucking face." he said, I could feel a grin on his face when he said it.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" we both shouted, causing our faces to turn red.

"You sure do hide it well." Rick snickered at us. "Let me know when you ditch the zero." he mocked as he started to walk away.

"Flamethrower!" I shouted as I blasted him with fire, but he dodged by an inch and ran off. I really hate this guy!

* * *

**This chapter was shorter because it was mainly as a joke...and to hint something to the oblivious readers out there.**


	6. The Pack

**Aloha! Chapter 6 is here!  
****

* * *

**_Fang's POV..._

I decided to get started with this Fire Fang training. After all, how hard could this be? I concentrated on a Flamethrower, but I kept it in my mouth. Then I ran towards the large ball of Ice, each step made it harder to keep the fire in my mouth. I got closer and closer and I jumped and bit down on it. (_OW! COLD! Why is it cold!_) I thought realizing my Flamethrower went out in the jump so I released.

"What happened?" Star asked me.

"My fire went out before I bit it." I told her.

"Try getting closer." she told me. I decided to get closer this time. I charged up my Fire Fang again and bit down, only to get a bone chilling sensation through my teeth. "It didn't work, did it?" she asked me.

"No. I guess this is harder than anticipated." I told her, glaring at the ice. At was suddenly angry. That ice ball reminded me of Rick and how annoying he was. My teeth was on fire as I charged at the ice ball and in blind furry, I bit into it. My teeth sinking into the ice ball as it melted. When the 'murder' was done, my teeth were warm and there was a puddle of water where the ice was.

"OMG! MURDERER!" Star cried laughing on her side as she saw me go Feraligatr. "That was an innocent ice ball. What did he ever do to you?"

"Your not funny." I told her...and that's when we heard something in the bushes. Without hesitation a pack a Mightyena came out, growling. "Who are you guys?" I asked angrily.

"We are the Stone Wolves. And this is our territory. And we're hungry for rats" one of them growled at us. Me and Star got ready. It was exactly 10 VS 2. Odds are not with us.

"Dark Pulse!" one of the shouted as he shot out a beam of purple circles at us. Soon, the rest started doing it after him.

"Dig!" cried Star as she quickly dug a hole under us, to avoid the attacks.

"Where are they?" one of them asked.

"I don't know!"

"Hey look, there's a hole!"

"Ok guys! We'll blast them out!"

"Flame Wheel!" I shouted popping out of the dirt in a ball of fire, knocking out one of them as I did. "1 down, 9 to go!"

"Iron Tail!" Star shouted whamming one of them under the chin, sending him flying to another one with enough force to knock him out. "Maker that 7 more." she corrected.

"Get them!" the pack leader cried as they charged at us.

"7 VS 2. This seems unfair." I said.

"Yeah...maybe if one of us had a broken leg it'd be easier." Star commented as we ran to the enemy.

"Flamethrower!" I cried as I shot fire from my mouth. I hit of them coming for me, but the other ran to the side and dodged.

"Iron Tail." he said as he whacked me with his tail, sending me to a tree. "Now for my Bite." he growled as he ran towards me, his teeth bare.

"How about Fire Fang?" I whispered as I jumped over him and bit him on the neck, causing my fire to course through him as he passed out. "5 more." I said laughing._

* * *

_

_Star's POV..._

I was running with a wide grin on my face as those stupid Mightyena chased me.

"Bite!" 2 of them called as I turned around.

"Sucker Punch!" I screamed as he rushed at one of their faces, knocking him to the ground. The other one got closer with his bite while I'm still on the others face, so I jumped off and let him finish his own comrade.

"Fight you coward!" he screamed as me seeing who he just bitten.

"I am...just strategically." I told him. He was angry, I could tell since he was storing orange energy. Most Pokemon would be scared, if he was using this move correctly. I quickly started to use Dig

"Hyper Beam!" he screamed as the orange beam escaped his mouth just after I got deep enough. After it was over, I could hear his heavy breathing as I popped up and hit him with a Double Edge, knocking him out.

"3 left." I called out.

* * *

_Fang's POV..._

After Star called that only 3 left, I jerked my head to see them...trembling. How many times can you say 3 Mightyena were scared of 2 Rattata?

"H-hang on man! We don't wanna die!" one screamed. I just swear dropped.

"Y-yeah. We were ordered to do this by The Harpies!" one of them said, cowering behind the other. What did he say?

"The Harpies?" I asked him.

"That's right rodent." someone called at me. We looked up to see a Skarmory, swooped down and landed not to far from us, with a burn mark on the side of her beak. "Remember me? I'm Silver! The Skarmory you burnt saving your friend!" she screamed at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Simple, I'm here to finish the job. Seeing as you should never send a land Pokemon to do a flying Pokemon's job." she said bitterly. I saw the Mightyena run with their tails between their legs and Star get to a safe distance. This may not be so good.


	7. Silver, The Terror

**It is TIME...for chapter 7

* * *

**_Fang's POV..._

Before an idea of an idea came into mind, Silver lunged forward at me.

"Drill Peck!" she screamed as her beak was like a drill as it came towards me. I simply ducked under the attack, barely dodging her stabbing me. "You can't dodge forever!" she called as she was coming back.

"I don't have to." I said smugly as she was getting closer. This time when she got close, I jumped onto her back and sunk my claws in...but barely. "Fire Fang!" I screamed as I sunk my burning teeth into her back, causing her to scream in pain and do a Barrel Role to get me off as I landed on my chest, a little sore from the impact.

"How dare you bite me you miserable rat!" she screamed. "Lock-On." she called as a a red circle was on my forehead. Not good! Now her beak has an orange ball in front of it. EVEN WORSE! "HYPER BEAM!" she screamed as the orange blast came right at me. I swiftly dodged feeling cocky...until I remembered the Lock-On. I quickly turn around and the Hyper Beam was coming back.

"Oh CRAP!" I shouted as I ran for my life from the following Hyper Beam. I turned left, right, and left but it still followed me.

"Run as fast as you can rat boy. You'll tire out, and when you do, your finish!" she said to me as I still ran, that's when I had an idea. So I ran towards Silver, a smile plastered onto my face. "OH NO!" she screamed as she decided to take to the sky.

"Oh YEAH!" I shouted as I jumped. "Flamethrower!" I screamed as I shot fire from my mouth onto the ground and repelled myself upward and landed on her back. "If I'm going down, your coming with me!" I yell at her as the blast came closer. "Endure!" I quickly shout as the Hyper Beam collided with the both of us.

* * *

_Star's POV..._

I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't! Fang just got on top of Silver and that Hyper Beam blew them both up.

"Holy Crap!" I heard one of the Mightyena scream.

"Let's get out of here!" another screamed as the remaining 3 Mightyena took off. From the thick black cloud of smoke, came falling was Silver and Fang? Oh my Arceus! The 2 hit the ground hard from the landing.

"Fang! Fang!" I scream as I rushed over to Fang, who was struggling to stand up. "Fang, are you alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah..." was all he said before he passed out. I quickly put him on my back and took off to the Hot Spring.

"Hey!" I heard a scream. I turned around and saw Silver. "If I ever get up, I'll kill you!" she screamed at me.

"Your lucky I'm nice." I taunted walking off. I could've finished her, but Fang needs medical help NOW!

* * *

_At the Hot Spring...still in Star's POV..._

I eventually made it to the Hot Spring. Man, Fang's heavy. Fang was on a bed, covered in bandages. Smog was right next to me.

"So Smog, is he going to be Ok?" I asked him.

"...Not sure. But if he did use Endure, he should be fine." he ensured me. That's when I heard foot steps.

"Remember me?" asked a voice I knew to well. It was Rick. "So, what happened to the red rat?" he asked.

"He got into a fight with a Skarmory and won...more or less." I told the annoying Sneasel.

"Come on! If that was me, I would've won without even trying!" he said cockily. So I responded the best way I could...an Iron Tail to his family's jewels. That's when a girly scream pierced the air. I walked away, my smile plastered on my face.

* * *

_End of Star's POV...Harpy's Nest._

"Lady Blade!" screamed a Skarmory as she approached her leader...who was cutting rocks.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to sound sweet.

"Silver has been defeated by that Rattata." she told her and she was nearly hit with her talons.

"What?" she screamed in disbelief.

"The Rattata had survived against her. But she died on the flight back here. What are your orders?" she asked her leader.

"Simple...we strike the Hot Spring."

"But My Lady, the Fire Pokemon will strike back!"

"I have my ways." she said with a cackle.

* * *

**And that's all I wrote...for now.**


	8. Karma

**The Time has come for chapter 9...I mean 8!

* * *

**_Fang's POV..._

My body aches, my teeth are sore, my legs are killing me! With all this pain, I must have survived the Hyper Beam. Must Rattata who get locked on and are exhausted don't usually survive a Hyper Beam unless they have a trainer. That must means that either Star got me to the Hot Spring and the Endure worked or Arceus likes seeing me suffer.

"Great Arceus, Silver really wanted me dead." I groaned as I struggled to get up. I still felt sore, so I decided to stop trying and fell back down on the bed and go back to sleep. That's when I heard something. IT was a low growling sound...my stomach. I was starving and then, this sudden scent of Oran Berries and horrible taste in my mouth made it worse. Just then, 3 figures entered the tent I was in: Star, Smog, and Rick.

"Looks like your awake." Star said with a grin and a bag in her mouth.

"Good thing too! We were running out of medicine to force feed you." Smog said chuckling.

"At least I know where the taste comes from." he said, glaring at Rick who glared at me back.

"Anyway...here's some Oran Berries. When your feeling better, I'll teach the your most powerful move in your arsenal." Smog tells me as he walks off. Star put the Oran Berries down right in front of me.

"Eat fast. We only got 5 days until your big showdown!" she tells me as I stuff my face with an Oran Berry. I felt my bruises and scratches diminish, but I'm still in no condition to fight.

"This guy barely stands a chance. Those birds will tear him apart of he was nearly killed by 1!" Rick shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Like you can do better." I said mockingly, chowing down on another berry.

"I can and will!" he shouts, running off. Star sighed.

"He's going to get himself killed." she says reaching for a berry and finding known! "Hey!" she screamed at me, thing I ate them all.

"Wasn't me! Rick!" I scream as I got up and ran after that thief, completely ignoring my soreness.

* * *

_Rick's POV...somewhere in Viridian Forest..._

I ran as fast as I could, jumping from tree to tree to get away with the Oran Berries I took from those idiots. I easily outran them without even trying. They couldn't catch me if they tried. I stopped and landed on a tree branch and ate a berry.

"Lets just see them catch me like I want." I said as a chucked down another berry. I want ol' fire ball to catch me so I can kick his butt across the forest floor.

"Leave here." I hear a small girl's voice. I look up and see a Kakuna. "You shouldn't be hear. Turn back." It looked scared. I wanna know what she's scared of...me?

"Or what? What are you going to do?" I asked her. "You going to come down here and kill me?" I scream at it. I wasn't going to be threatened by some Kakuna.

"Not her. Me." I hear something say sinisterly. I look down and see a Pinsir glaring at me. "She my lunch. Me Graw and me eat you too." he tells me.

"Ok...1st of all, who taught you to talk? 2nd, I would like to see you try and eat me!" I yell as I jump down at him. "Shadow Claw!" I wail as I'm about to impale this guy with my claw shrouded in dark energy.

"Brick Break." he said as he punched me in the face! That son of a bitch! He just punched me in the face!

"Ice Beam!" I scream as I blast him with my beam of ice, freezing him in a block of ice. "Ha! Got anything to say now?" I asked smugly.

"Gre! Grout! Help Graw!" he scream and 2 more Pinsir drop down and break the ice around the him.

"Me Gre." one of them say.

"Me Grout." the other says.

"They Graw's brothers. We pound Pokemon and eat what left. We pound you, eat Kakuna and you." he tells me, as if I'm suppose to be scared.

"I told you to leave. Now your doomed." she tells me.

"Ha! I ain't doomed! These guys are doomed! If they think they're safety in numbers, they're wrong." I tell them as my claws turn purple, readying a Night Slash.

* * *

**Sorry its short.**


	9. Pinsir, The Villedge

**This time it really is chapter 9

* * *

**_Fang's POV..._

After a few hours of running, me and Star saw Rick's back from the distance and sped up. No way in Poke Hell was he getting away with my food!

"Gimme back my berries Rick!" I roared at him. then I saw his back covered and scratches and blood. Look past him and I see 3 Pinsir all looking angry. "Who are they?" I asked.

"These 3...are Graw, Gre, and Grout. And...they wanna eat...me...and the Kakuna up their." Rick told us, gasping for air.

"Graw hungry! Graw eat weasel and rat!" Graw shouted.

"Gre hungry too! Gre eat other Kakuna!" Gre snarled.

"Grout more hungry too! Me eat whats left!" Grout shouted.

"Ok...these guys have the IQ of 23." Star commented.

"Complements no work on us!" they all shouted. Were these guys truly that stupid? "Focus Punch!" they all shouted, their fists glowing blue as they charged at us. Me and Star jumped to the sides and Rick, surprisingly jumped over them, even in his current state.

"Lets see if they like Flamethrower!" I announced as I shout fire from my mouth at Graw...I think since they all look the same! The Flamethrower hit dead on and he was pushed against a tree trunk.

"Hyper Fang!" I heard Fang shout as she bit down on one of the Pinsir's arm.

"OW! Get off of Gre!" he shouted as some blood came from the arm that was being bitten.

"Grout help! Vice Grip!" he shouted as his pincer glowed as it was bout to come down on Star, who quickly moved out the way and avoided it as the claw clamped down on Gre.

"OW! Focus Punch!" he shouted as his fist collided with Grout. The 2 instantly started fighting.

"I say we get out of here before they realize they are fighting each other!" Rick yelled as he jumped off. "Oh and don't stick around! They have retarded endurance so they'll be at it a while." he called to us as he left and dropped the bag of Oran Berries behind.

I didn't hesitate to grab the bad and leave, but some figures dropped from the air. Said figures were more Pinsir.

"We caught Rattata like Sneasel say!" one of them call out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Star asked the Pinsir who said it.

"Sneasel say we wait for Rattata. We let him leave and we get traitor Rattata of Nezumi." he told us.

"WHAT? We of Nezumi haven't done anything! You Pinsir are the blame!" Star yell out.

About 100 years ago, the village Nezumi had an alliance of the Pinsir in their village, Ryuu. These Pinsir are and were dumb as rocks, but they were powerful and they were excellent allies. However, when the Harpies threatened to attack, the village Elder back than decided to combine forces with the village Ryuu, thinking they will be great help. They agreed, but on the day of the attack, the Pinsir failed to show and thus came the generations of our village hiding in fear of the Harpies. They had said that the Pinsir convinced them to attack us rather than them. I guess I get the whole honor thing.

"Lies!" an old Pinsir yell out. "You Nezumi Rattata didn't convinced Skarmory to attack Ryuu. We attacked by viscous Skarmory ever seance because you." the slightly more intelligent Pinsir argued. What?

"That's not what happened you liars! You convinced them to attack us!" Star argues.

"Lies our village was just attacked by Harpies!" the elder yells at us as he in his people walk away expecting us to follow. We decided to follow, thinking they are to stupid to plan an attack.

_10 min later...

* * *

_

After some time walking, we came to the village Ryuu and it looked like Nezumi after an attack of the Harpies. When blood covered Pinsir and destroyed trees of where they live. It was watching the end result of a war. We instantly ran off, both with the same thing on our side

_20 more min later...

* * *

_

After we ran to Nezumi, brought Elder Scrappy, and brought him here we told them the situations and both of the elders couldn't believe it. I for one, was exhausted. I never ran that much! Dear Arceus!

"I cannot believe our villages been arguing for nothing!" Elder Scrappy yelled out at anger.

"My people sorry for this. We also wish to for alliance with Nezumi once again." Elder Stone tells us. We learn his name when we introduced Elder Scrappy. Then he turned to me. "We will offer you a way to Harpies Nest. Let us know when." he tells me.

"Thank you Elder Stone, but I must stay here and train with Smog so I can defeat them. I hope you understand!" I tell him. He bows to us and walks away so he can give medical care to the injured Pinsir.

Now I have a new reason for this. I'm not just fighting for my people, but for these people. When did I get ambitions?

* * *

**Yes I know, the chapter sucks bad! But I wanted to tell it because it will fill in some holes later in the story.**


	10. To Cinnabar

**Now for the continuing in chapter 10!**

* * *

_Fang's POV..._

After some time of walking, I made it to back to the hot spring where I found Smog waiting for me and Star.

"Are you ready Fang?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered him.

"Good. Today, I'll will try to teach you Over Heat." he said and all the fire types gasped. Over dramatic much?

"Over Heat?" I asked him. "What's that?"

"Over Heat is a very powerful, yet destructive blast of concentrated fire. It will be the trump card in your arsenal. However, it has a draw back. After you use it, you will feel exhausted from using so much power in one go and your fire attacks will weaken. So use it wisely." he explained. I gulped, buying into the drama as I prepared for the training.

"Ok. So what does Fang have to do?" Star asked as she was getting anxious, probably still mad about the Pinsir village.

"What he has to do is concentrate his fire and store all his energy to release Over Heat. Go to the large rocks near the lake and train their." he told us and we were on our way to whatever we had to do.

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

Me and Star had sound the lake with no problems...except for the constant people asking if we're a couple! We do not like each other! Get it?

"Ok Fang. Time to do what Smog said and blast that rock!" Star shouted at me. I always hated her cheerleading.

So I started concentrating. The fire in my stomach, the heat in my veins, all stored into my mouth is the heat grew more intense. And then, on instinct I released my powerful Over-I mean Flamethrower! All I shot was a Flamethrower. It did burn the rock though.

"Well, that was a miss fire." I said, intending to pun.

"Try again!" she told me and I bottled up my fire again and blasted it from my mouth, but it was the same result of Flamethrower. "What are you doing wrong?" she wondered to herself as she thought. Even I was thinking that.

* * *

_30 min later..._

WE'VE BEEN TRYING FOR HALF AN HOUR! I am currently gasping for air as I try to recover. I used up my fire, my lips hurt, my stomach is doing back flips, I can barely breath.

"Oh Arceus, you don't look so good. Take 10...or 15." she said as she went to get me some water. I think I ran out of fire, because my breath feels cold...which probably isn't good if you breath fire.

"I see you've exhausted yourself." I heard a voice from behind. I turn around, or at least I try, to see Smog with a smug grin on his face.

"Yes I did. So whats up? Why is it not working?" I somewhat shouted. My voice is really horse.

"The attack will work when you need to attack." he told me...which kind of confused me. "It will work when you need it." he simplified.

"Alright. That will have to do. Time to get to the Skarmory's nest!" Star shouts as she brings back the water. "Which is on..."

"Cinnabar."

"Island?" Star and I shouted in response. "How the hell are we going to get to Cinnabar Island?" she screams.

"We help." I hear a new voice. We turn to see the Pinsir Graw-who now wears red headband, Gre-who wears a blue headband, and Grout-who wears a green headband so we can tell them apart. The one talking was Graw. "We help get to Cinnabar."

"Uh...Cinnabar is across the ocean. How are you going to help us?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at the mentally slow Pinsir.

"We have boat." he told us as he and his brothers followed. I guess they want us to follow, so we did.

* * *

_25 min later..._

After the Pinsir Bros. took us to the docks of, what the humans call, Viridian City. We saw a small boat big enough for the 5 of us.

"Wow. This solves the water problem easy." Star gazed. "But, who knows which way?"

Then I felt a hot wind. The wind came from the east and by following it, their was an island and the heat came from a volcano. Cinnabar...

"It's east." I told them as I pointed to the left.

"Ok. We got boat, direction, and Fire Fang. We go." Gre said. Since when am I called Fire Fang? That's an attack. So the 5 of us jumped into the boat and pointed it east. "Now we go." Gre told us as he got to the rudder, what makes the boat go.

"This is going to take a-" I never finished as the boat just what super sonic fast and we were off like a rocket.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. But the action is coming, just wait.**


	11. Blade, the Leader

**Now for the continuing in chapter 11! ...Didn't I use that phrase in the last chapter?  
**

* * *

_Fang's POV..._

This boat was TOO fast! I nearly fell out if it wasn't for my claws...yes Rattata have claws.

"We here." Graw announced as he stepped out the boat onto the island. The soil was warm and firm. Ahead of us was the base of a Volcano. "Harpies up there." he said pointing to the top...son of a-

"Let's get climbing." Star called as she ran ahead, the Pinsir bros. behind her. I ran after them.

"So...how do you know where The Harpies are?" I asked the Brothers. Grout turned to face me. He then took the headband off his forehead, revealing a scar that looked like a Skarmory talon.

"I try to fight Harpies. Avenge village. Me beaten bad. Nearly lost life." he told me as he put his headband on.

"You poor thing." Star said, giving him sympathy.

"Sorry for asking." I told him. He shacked his arm like he would say 'don't worry about it.' We walked to the mountain and found a mountain trail. Apparently its this spiral path that leads to the base. "Looks simple enough." I stated as I started walking, when suddenly Graw picked me up. "What the hell?"

"We carry you as we climb. It faster." he said as he through me onto his back as Gre did the same with Star and started climbing. "You lighter than we thought." he said as he climbed up the mountain base. It's times like this where its good to be small.

* * *

_25 minutes later..._

"...that's how we learned to grow pumpkins." Grout said, finishing some story. It started by talking about how the village was attacked by a human...even though it was more like a 5-year old girl with a camera and it some how ended with pumpkins. I was ready to blow his skull open.

"You messed up again!" Gre told his brother.

"Yeah. Everyone knows it was _oranges_! Not pumpkins." Graw corrected. I swear...this was getting annoying.

"Sorry. I get confused." he Grout told them. "To bad we're at the top so I could tell the story again." he said as the 3 brothers had gotten us up to the top.

"Oh darn. Oh well, I guess it will be for another day." Star said sarcastically as she jumped off Gre and I did with Graw. I looked around and saw where we were...at the brim on the top of a Volcano. It was amazing...this was one of the mountains on earth where the Earth's core is concentrated and shot out of the ground.

"It didn't change from last time." Grout commented, his furry boiling.

"Alright Harpies come out." I called. On cue, the sky was filled with Skarmory, all flying through the air and circling us. Eventually 1 Skarmory landed on the other side of the Volcano...Blade.

"Hello Fang. How was your fight with Silver?" she asked me calmly and nice.

"Enough talk Blade. You Harpies have harmed my people, the Pinsir Bros.'s people, and possibly anyone else for far to long!" I shouted at them. "You all have to choices: stop so we can negotiate this peacefully or I burn you!" I called. All the Harpies started laughing like I made a joke, but Blade made them stop.

"Ancient rules?" she asked me as she got ready to fight. Basically 2 people-me and her-fight and the winner makes demands.

"Oh yeah." I tell her as she immediately charges at me.

* * *

**Look, I am SO sorry, but I don't have the time for the Final Battle at the time. So...see ya.**


	12. The End Chapter

**Time...for the final chapter!  
**

* * *

_Fang's POV..._

We both glared at each other. Blade naturally had me beat in size and type and viciousness. But I had the training. I wasn't going to let the pest few days go to waist. Before I could think of a strategy she flew right at me...another thing she had me beat in: flight.

"Drill Peck!" she screamed, her beak spinning like a drill thinking she was going to kill me with 1 easy blow. That was the last thing that was going to happen. I jumped as she flew past me and I landed on her back. "Get off pest!"

"Oh I will...eventually. Fire Fang!" I screamed, letting me flaming hatchet of an overbite mark itself on her steel back. She screamed in pain as she did a barrel roll and I fell off. My teeth hurt from biting metal, but I bet it hurt her more. "Ready to just simply call a truce?" I asked, still too lazy to fight. She just started cackling.

"I'll call a truce in hell! Extreme Speed." she called out as she lashed at me so fast I couldn't even blink before the attack made impact on me forcing me back, then again hitting me from the left and again on the right. This pattern went on for a while until she was in the air laughing. "HA! See? No rodent, let alone a _Rattata_, can defeat me!" she screamed as she was closing in on me. Time to finish you off! Gigi Impact!" she shouted as her entire body was covered in purple and orange light.

"Flame Wheel!" I screamed as my body was covered in flames as I rolled over the steel bird's body, burning her body as she missed me by an inches.

"Ah!" she screamed as she flew into the air, the trail of fire after my attack permanently streamed on her body as she glared at me. "You will pay for this! Steel Wing!" she yelled as she flew past me, her wing in turn slashing my face, leaving a permanent gash as it bled. The rest of my body ached as I flew from the ground I stood at from the attack nearly sending me off the volcano and down the fiery mountain to my death.

I constantly heard Star and the Pinsir Bros. chanting me on, trying to encourage me to get up...wait they didn't know was that I can, but just waiting for the perfect time.

"Time to end you! Flash Cannon!" she screamed as, from the corner of my eye, saw her gather lite in front of her beak. "Say good-bye!" she screamed as she shot the blast at me.

"Flamethrower!" I screamed, blasting the ground where I lied with fire shooting me into the air like a rocket. At first she looked confused when she didn't see my body...until she looked up.

"What?" she cried seeing me in the air. "Rattata don't fly!"

"I'm not, but this is your end! Overheat!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, blasting the concentrated blast of fire from my mouth at the steel bird, shocked like everyone else that I shot such a powerful move at her, and hit dead-on!

Once the blasted ended, and I fell on me side, somehow still conscious, I saw her fall over, unconscious. They couldn't believe it. _I_ couldn't believe it. I did it and I couldn't believe it.

"WOO-HOO!" shouted Star, purposely to annoy the Skarmory...who didn't take it well. They immediately took to the air, all eying us.

"This was a mistake."

"No, a trick! It's impossible for a Rattata to defeat a Skarmory, especially our leader."

"If we kill them, nobody will know!" they all said as the hundreds of them charged at us. Before they did they heard a fierce "STOP!" All eyes turning to see Blade, now standing.

"He has defeated me honorably. Even if we do take their lives, we would dishonor ourselves." she said as she walked over to us, Star helping me to my feet. "As you requested, we will leave the Pinsir and Rattata live in peace. If we hunt, we hunt all Rattata and Pinsir or all Pokemon of the food chain and not just your homes." she said we all nodded. This was what we wanted: to be stop targeted.

* * *

_1 week later..._

It's been exactly 1 week from the events, the Rattata of my people still treating me like a hero. We all went back to our routines with just 1 small change...I'm engaged to Star.

I know what your thinking 'We all saw it coming' but that's just how it is.

"Hey Fang! You up yet? We're going to Wasabi's remember?" she called at me like I forgot. She's bossing me around and we're not married yet...oh well.

* * *

**Corny ending I know...thanks for reading!**


End file.
